The present invention relates to packaging, and more particularly to composite packaging for transporting and displaying vanity tops that have the bowl, surrounding top and splash panel formed as an integral unit using cultured marble materials or the like.
After being manufactured, vanity top assemblies and the like are commonly packaged for shipment from the factory to be distributed and sold to customers for installation. Frequently retailers and wholesalers want to display such products so that the color and surface texture can be viewed by the prospective buyers to insure that it matches their decorative needs. In the past, retailers and wholesalers often had to either cut openings in the container boxes so that the product could be viewed or actually remove one of the products from its shipping box display as a sample. However, cutting out a portion of the box entailed the risk of damaging or marring the smooth marble-like surface or of destroying the structural integrity of the container that the buyer used to transport his purchase. Also, the effort involved in cutting individual boxes or removing the product for display subjected the seller to unwanted labor expenses and inconvenience.